Bad Dreams and Cuddles
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: When Prussia can't sleep because of a bad dream, he finds comfort in Canada's arms. Inspired by art from stripesandteeth


**Hey everyone! This is another PruCan fic inspired by the amazingly adorable art and headcanon list of Ash (stripesandteeth). It's a short little drabble, but I was having PruCan feels :)**

**Here's a link to the art! (take out the spaces)**

** stripesandteeth. tumblr post/20643169022/i-had-a-bad-dream-can-i-come-sleep-with-you**

Another low rumble of thunder sounded as Gilbert restlessly burrowed deeper under the scratchy comforter of the hotel the World meeting was being hosted at. It's not that he was afraid of storms or anything. Storms were _awesome_. No, it was the stupid nightmare he had jolted awake from no less than thirty seven minutes prior to the sky practically opening up and dumping large quantities of rain. And he was _tired_, dammit. West was in charge of the meetings this time and they had lasted all day.

He rolled over again, trying desperately to fall back asleep, but his racing thoughts kept dwelling on the nightmare. With a frustrated sigh, he threw back the covers and made his way over to the door. Maybe a walk would clear his mind. Calling for Gilbird, he felt his small yellow companion perch himself on his shoulder as he shut the door and stepped into the deserted hallway.

He hated, no, _despised_ the feeling of vulnerability that nightmares left him with. The pounding of the rain on the metal rood was almost comforting, but the uneasiness still plagued his mind as he wandered around the sleeping hotel.

Gilbird let out a small, tired peep as the passed by a door in the corner. Gilbert stopped, backed up two paces, and stared at the door. Wasn't this Canada's room? With a shrug, he knocked on the wooden door, hoping he was right in his guess.

After a few moments of silence, he knocked again, this time hearing a quiet shuffling. Finally, an adorably rumpled-looking half-asleep Matthew opened the door.

"Gilbert?" he mumbled.

"Hey, Birdie."

"It's three in the morning," the Canadian rubbed one eye sleepily.

"Oh," Gilbert paused in the awkward silence, scratching the back of his neck. He hadn't thought about that. Gilbird hopped onto his finger.

"What're you doing here?"

"The awesome me is having a not-so-awesome night," the albino sighed.

Matthew blinked at him in slight confusion. "Eh?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I...come sleep with you?"

Matthew looked taken aback for a moment, it had been a while since Gilbert had actually requested comforting from him. "...I...um...yes?"

"Awesome."

Matthew stepped aside, holding the door open, as Gilbird flew over to Kumajirou. The little yellow bird settled in on the polar bear's head and promptly fell asleep.

Gilbert flopped onto the less slept-in looking side of the bed and Matthew crawled onto the other side with a yawn. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

The Prussian rolled over to face him. "Not really."

"Was it the dream about Fritz again?" the Canadian asked softly and Gilbert could barely contain the emotions that flooded him. It had been years since he'd had the dream about Old Fritz's death, years since he'd sought Matthew's comfort for it, yet he knew. He didn't want to think about it and he certainly didn't want to talk about it, so he just nodded, relieved Matthew had figured it out.

"I'm sorry," Matthew whispered and pulled Gilbert into a sideways hug, which the Prussian accepted gratefully.

Gilbert began to drift off to sleep, warm in Matthew's arms, when the storm started to pick up. It was actually helping lull him to sleep, and the hug was even more comforting than he'd anticipated. He missed doing this with Matthew, having the Canadian cling to him. And the blonde seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the embrace as well, as he snuggled a bit closer. But after a particularly loud crash of thunder, he felt the Canadian twitch slightly. He saw his chance: Gilbert really wanted to cuddle more, not that he'd ever admit it. But if _Matthew_ wanted to...needed to, rather...it would be another thing entirely. Surely he needed the awesome comfort of the Awesome Prussia.

With all thoughts of his bad dream flying out of his mind, he pulled Matthew closer and tightly wrapped his arms around him in a protective embrace.

"Gil?"

"You're scared of the storm, and cuddling will make you feel better," he explained.

"But I'm not scared, the noise just startled me."

He ignored the denial and leaned down to Eskimo-kiss Matthew's nose. "I know you like cuddling and you want it and I'm doing it for you...since I care...and stuff..."

"Well, yes, but-"

Gilbert cut him off with a light kiss. "Hush and let me cuddle you."

"Ok." Matthew curled up closer to the Prussian's warmth and Gilbert nuzzled into his soft blonde hair.

"Goodnight, Birdie," he murmured.

" 'night," Matthew replied, already half asleep. The pair drifted off to more pleasant dreams in the sound of the rain and the comfort of each other's arms, loud noises and nightmares forgotten.


End file.
